wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Everbloom
Everbloom is Mythies123's only, and sadly no one can use her in any way, even with after asking permission and giving credit. However, you can use her concept with permission and credit to me, with one nature-born per person. Nature-Born Everbloom is nature-born. Plants bloom where she touches. If something like a piece of metal, for instance, that cannot grown plants, is covered in thick moss. The nature-touch was caused by something that is a complete mystery. After carefully extracting samples, including her sweat, blood, tears, and a scale, with tools soaked in heavily diluted RainWing venom to prevent plants from covering them, a NightWing scientist studied the samples carefully, with all instruments soaked in the same diluted venom. He found out the following facts: * Every aspect of Everbloom's body is soaked in a liquid that promotes plant growth. This liquid has been named Flora Germination Fluid. * Flora Germination Fluid is comprised of extremely pure water, every single nutrient that plants need to grow, and some mysterious chemicals that seem to be very unstable. * After studying the mysterious chemicals for almost half a year, the scientist can to the conclusion that the chemicals were not just chemicals, they were their own element. The scientist has dubbed it "Floragermitum". * Everbloom has a DNA strand that resembles the pattern in SwiftWings that controls their telekinesis element. * This explains why Everbloom can control plants with her mind to a certain extent. * Everbloom's pattern does not code for any known type of SwiftWing telekinesis. This says that she is possibly the only dragon in the world that has this unique DNA pattern. * The scientist found unknown organelles in her cells, shaped like the number eight. They produce the Flora Germination Fluid that covers every aspect of Everbloom's body. Personality Everbloom is quite the enigma. She rarely states her real feelings, and keep her thoughts to herself. She herself is certain where she came from and what she is, but will never tell. When she arrived secretly to the Rainforest as a small and distraught dragonet, Flatleaf, an old RainWing, took pity on her and taught her how to find food and fly. Little Everbloom was a talkative and cheerful little dragonet, until one night, she disappeared into the thick heart of the forest. She remained missing there for a week, then just turned up with a scar across her eyelid and a rip in her wing. Her eyes were different. They were now darker and more grown-up, as though she had suddenly seen more of the world than she would have liked. She now is quieter and more mysterious, nearly speaking, and when she does, her voice is hollow and dry. No one knows what happened in the heart of the jungle, and Everbloom is not speaking. Relationships '''Flatleaf: '''Everbloom and Flatleaf get along nicely. Despite Flatleaf's describing of Everbloom's mood swings as "melodramatic youngster-ness", they share their likings. Shimmerfall: Shimmerfall was introduced to Everbloom by Flatleaf. They find solace in each other's oddity and uniqueness. They both share the characteristic of being different, stared at. Shimmerfall's cheerfulness and talkative nature contrast harshly with Everbloom's silence and jaded attitude. Neither of them cares much, as one is a good listener and the other is a good talker. Category:RainWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Mythies123) Category:Characters